


Dominant: Jesse McCree Sequel

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Hair-pulling, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Prompts:Can i get an extention on that Dom!Jesse bit you did? God damn i have an almighty thirst for that cowboy.





	

It was finally that weekend again. You had just checked in together, now walking down the empty hallway, hand in hand, to your room. He looked over his shoulder to make sure you were alone before he tangled his hand in your hair roughly, pulling you to the room, his strides double yours so you struggled to keep up. He unlocked the door and drug you in, shoving you to the bed.

You landed on the bed softly, quickly turning to look at him. He was undoing his belt, staring you down. You crawled backwards up the bed, leaning against the headboard, legs thrown wide so he could see up your dress. You weren’t wearing panties and you were already soaked, thighs covered in your wetness. He growled lowly, kicking his boots off. He crawled up the bed and hovered over you, hand moving to your throat, squeezing lightly.

“Dirty lil slut, ain’t ya? Daddy’s lil cockslut.”  He growled, other hand moving between your legs to sink a rough finger in your hole. You moaned, eyes fluttering shut. He slapped you lightly. “Uh uh, eyes open, whore. Watch daddy.” You could only nod. His grip on your thrust tightened a little more, your breaths coming in small gasps and wheezes. He let go after a minute, his finger retracting. You were dizzy at the ability to breathe again, at the sudden loss of stimulation.

He moved off the bed and stripped himself, yanking you off by your wrists before tearing your dress off with his metal hand, letting the scraps fall. He grabbed your waist and lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his hips tightly, slick slit against his stomach. He slammed you into the wall, pinning you there while one hand lined his dick up at your entrance. He pushed the head of his cock in slowly, the stretch burning is the best way. That hand moved to you hip.

His other hand gripped your jaw firmly, mindful to not leave bruises, making you stay face to face with him as he thrust into you fully. You groaned, legs tightening around his waist. His eyes were intense, boring into yours, sending you deeper into your subspace. “I’m gonna fuck this tight cunt until you scream. You’re gonna take it like a good girl for daddy, ain’t ya?” He grit out, pulling back and slamming his hips against your ass for emphasis. You groaned, keeping your eyes locked with his.

“I’m gonna wreck you, darlin’.” He kissed you roughly, starting a near brutal pace, skin hitting skin mixing with the loud whimpers coming from your throat. He pulled back from the kiss. “Daddy’s gonna do something different this time.” His thrusts slowed, hand on your hip moving to gather some of your slick, brushing your clit roughly. He trailed his hand down between your ass and pressed the finger against the tight pucker there. He pushed it in slowly. You gasped, legs tightening around his waist. “Oh, Daddy.” You whispered, clenching hard around his finger and cock at the same time.

“Every time Daddy comes this weekend, I’m coming in here. Gonna plug you up to keep it in too. Got it?” You nodded, eyes rolling back slightly as a second finger joined in. It burned, the pain fighting with the pleasure. He started thrusting again, fingering your ass in time with his cock. When you were stretched enough to take two fingers easily, he sunk them deep and kept them in as he continued to fuck you.

He let go of your jaw and moved to your pussy, thumb brushing against your clit roughly. You screamed as your orgasm built and crashed through you, hips stuttering. He slammed in a few more times, pulling out and roughly pushing the head of his cock in your ass. You shrieked, tears stinging your eyes at the pleasure/pain, feeling him come inside your ass. He pressed a hard kiss to your lips, holding you against the wall until his breath evened out. He carried you to the bed and laid you in your back. You stayed there, limp and blushed out, letting him roll you on your stomach easily when he came back. The tip of a lubed plug pressed against your slightly gaping hole before pressing in with a smooth motion.

You moaned softly, eyes shut. He moved you to lay on the bed properly, settling next to you and pulling you close. He murmured sweet nothings in your ear as he rubbed you everywhere, praising you softly. You felt amazing right before you slipped into a well-deserved nap.


End file.
